<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Bend Destiny by Iggytheperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556405">To Bend Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggytheperson/pseuds/Iggytheperson'>Iggytheperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Probably Angst; Knowing Me, what the hell do I tag this as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggytheperson/pseuds/Iggytheperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really shouldn't be going up there, that's where Devimon is."</p>
<p>"I know. I need to talk to him."<br/>__________________________________________________________________________<br/>aka Remember When Takeru Was A Pacifist? Neither Does He, So Here's An AU About it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi &amp; Devimon (Adventure)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...And so, the smallest child wanders right onto my doorstep.”</p>
<p>Takeru had only just reached the entrance. “H-Hi…”</p>
<p>“You’re quite the naive little thing. You think just because you’re destined to kill me, you can just waltz right up here and do it?”</p>
<p>“N-no! I’m not here to kill you...I don’t want to hurt you...I want to talk…”</p>
<p>Patamon shivers on his head. “Takeru, come on, we need to run…!”</p>
<p>Takeru shakes his head. “No! We need to <em>talk</em>...so that nobody gets hurt fighting…”</p>
<p>Devimon stares at him for a moment, then starts cackling. “What an amusing child you are. And stupid. But I’ll humour you, if you come here.”</p>
<p>He gulps, but shuffles forward across the black stone. He tries his best not to shake, to be strong and brave and cool like his big brother and like Taichi, but it’s not really working. And then a claw comes up from behind him to rest on his shoulder, and it works even less.</p>
<p>“Go on, then, little one. Talk.”</p>
<p>“...I-I-I don’t want you to f-fight my friends…”</p>
<p>“Your request is impossible. Is that all?”</p>
<p>Takeru squeaks as the claw grips him a bit more. No, be brave, be brave…! You almost die every day now, no need to be scared this time... “W-why is it impossible…?”</p>
<p>“You are the Chosen Children. You are here to stamp out evil wherever you find it. And you, the smallest child, are to defeat the strongest evil of all.”</p>
<p>“That can’t be true!”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>“No it’s not! I’m not going to hurt anyone, I’m not going to fight anyone, I don’t want to!” Unfortunately for Takeru’s idea of tough appearances that weren’t really apparent to anyone else to begin with, he has tears in his eyes now.</p>
<p>Devimon’s smile fades. “...Destiny does not care much for your free will, you’ll find.”</p>
<p>“T-then...you don’t want to fight us either, right…?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I don’t enjoy marching to my own demise. But it’s you or me, and I have to at least try to see if I can make it be you.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t! You don’t have to die, I don’t have to kill you! All we have to do to avoid that is not do it!” He’s crying fully now, but he’s not going to run away. He can sort this out, he has to...if it’s him that’s supposed to bring out the big magic sword for the final blow, like in all the anime...then it’s his fault everyone’s here, isn’t it? So he has to fix it.</p>
<p>“Life is not that simple, child.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that!?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t come to this world by choice, correct? So why would it be your choice whether or not we have to kill each other?”</p>
<p>“W-well Patamon can’t evolve! And he won’t unless I-I’m in a lot of danger...s-so-”</p>
<p>“What did you just say?”</p>
<p>“Huh-?”</p>
<p>“He won’t evolve unless you’re in mortal peril?”</p>
<p>Takeru nods immediately, though he doesn’t understand the words ‘mortal’ or ‘peril’. “My friends...their partners evolved when they needed help…”</p>
<p>Devimon is silent for a long, long moment. When he speaks again, he sounds quite a bit like Jyou when he’s feeling vomity. “I’ve been making them evolve.” He mutters, dumbfounded. “And- If I’d tried to kill you when you entered- It would’ve been suicide.”</p>
<p>Takeru isn’t really sure what to say, so he just lets the big monster keep muttering to himself.</p>
<p>“So that’s how they make a pacifist like you into their greatest weapon...every evil digimon knows of the prophecy...we’d all try to kill you, not knowing that it was the kill switch for <em>us</em>...what a cruel, genius system.”</p>
<p>“But...but we don’t have to do that now, right?”</p>
<p>“...right. As long as I cause no harm to you, I can continue my plans completely unhindered.”</p>
<p>Ok wait no. Takeru was so wrapped up in the not-wanting-to-fight part, he kinda forgot that this guy wants to take over the whole planet and kill all his friends. “Takeru, what are you doing…? Come on, let’s run while we still can…!”</p>
<p>“No, you won’t be doing that. I’m going to keep you here to ensure you don’t get caught up in any collateral and unlock evolution.”</p>
<p>Oh no. Oh maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. “W-what about my friends…?”</p>
<p>“Irrelevant, really. I’ve sent Ogremon and Leomon after them, but I suppose it doesn’t matter if they succeed or fail now. Of course, I’ll still have to kick them around a bit for failing, don’t need them getting soft on me.” He laughs as if that was some kind of joke.</p>
<p>“C-can’t we...make some kind of...deal…? So that you won’t try to hurt them anymore…?”</p>
<p>“And why would I do that? I hold all the cards here, boy, you have no bargaining chips.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes I do!” He can’t think of any off the top of his head, but he’s sure he can come up with something.</p>
<p>Devimon chuckles. “Oh? And what can you offer me?”</p>
<p>“I-I...I can be really annoying to take care of! If y-you don’t agree to not hurt my friends, I’ll scream and cry, and you can’t just gag me because you have to feed me and I’ll be super loud and annoying all day!”</p>
<p>Devimon looks quite infuriated. “Ah. I forgot the lung capacities of little ones.”</p>
<p>“See!! S-so promise you won’t!”</p>
<p>The monster rolls his eyes. “I promise.”</p>
<p>“Cross your heart and swear to die?”</p>
<p>“...cross my heart and swear to die. Now you too, promise me.” The claw on his shoulder digs its fingers in. “You will be obedient and cooperative, yes?”</p>
<p>“Y-y-yes. I promise. C-cross my heart and-”</p>
<p>“<em>Do not</em> swear to die. That is what we are expressly avoiding.”</p>
<p>“Oh...R-right…”</p>
<p>Devimon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Well. It’s a deal, then. I do thank you for your cooperation, little one, this has been quite the illuminating little chat…”</p>
<p>“And the beginning, I believe, of a successful partnership.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mourning of the Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t get to talk to Devimon much. Or at all, really. Ogremon is the one who brings down the food to his room. Ogremon isn’t the smartest, but Takeru’s learned a little bit from him, at least. Devimon is like his dad. And lots of other...uh…’Nightmare Soldiers’ raise their minions from birth, too. Ogremon just shrugged when he asked why, though. He’d never bothered to ask anyone about it, apparently.</p>
<p>It’s a good thing Ogremon talks to him, though, even if he’s not that helpful. Because Patamon doesn’t talk much anymore, he just cries a lot because he didn’t protect Takeru from getting captured. Nothing he says seems to help with this.</p>
<p>He doesn’t have any chalk to mark the days on the wall like they do in the movies, but he thinks it’s been about three weeks, when he sees Devimon again.</p>
<p>“The evils beyond this island find my decision to encroach on their territory disagreeable.” He doesn’t even say hello.</p>
<p>“H-huh…?”</p>
<p>“They’ll be coming to kill me, little one. I will certainly fight them, but should they turn out to be the great evil you were to fight all along...flee. Do not attempt to reason with them as you did with me.”</p>
<p>“What...? Why?”</p>
<p>“I respect you, so I feel it only fair to warn you how unlikely it is that you will manage to talk your way out of death a second time.”</p>
<p>“But...if I don’t talk to them, I’d have to kill them, just like I was supposed to kill you...right?”</p>
<p>“That is your destiny. You may not be able to outrun it for much longer.”</p>
<p>“...You’re wrong.” Takeru decides.</p>
<p>Devimon seems amused by this. “Oh am I now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! You are! <em>You</em> talked to me, and you’re like, satan or something! There’s no reason they wouldn’t talk to me too! I won’t kill anyone! I won’t!”</p>
<p>“...Well then.” Devimon shrugs his shoulders. “I certainly won’t try to convince you otherwise. We are both men of our principles, it would be hypocritical to tell you not to die for yours when I might very well die for mine.”</p>
<p>“...You mean they’re gonna kill you?”</p>
<p>“They may, yes.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just apologize for...doing that thing you did?”</p>
<p>Devimon laughs. “That would be against my principles too.”</p>
<p>“Those are dumb principles.”</p>
<p>Devimon doesn’t seem insulted by this, simply amused. “Oh are they now.”</p>
<p>“They are! I’m a little kid and even I know it’s childish not to say you’re sorry when you do something wrong!”</p>
<p>“I’m evil, child, if I apologized for doing things that are wrong, I’d never find time to breathe.”</p>
<p>“Well maybe you should anyways! Why are all you adults like this, deciding things are too broken and just giving up!?”</p>
<p>“It saves you a lot of energy, you’ll find.”</p>
<p>“That makes no sense! The energy shouldn’t matter if it’s something...important…”</p>
<p>“You say that now while you’re spry, but you’ll be tired all the time too, once you reach Adult level.”</p>
<p>Takeru shakes off his errant thoughts and brings his attention back to the situation at hand. As best as he can, that is. “Why are you even ‘evil’ anyways? I thought that was just something video game characters did…”</p>
<p>“It is a necessary way of life.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“We would not survive otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“...Remaining docile and trying to dissuade ourselves of ill-intent would leave us vulnerable to persecution. The weak die and the strong live a bit longer to be killed by the stronger.”</p>
<p>“Who’s doing that? Who’s perse...purse...Who’s hurting you?”</p>
<p>“The same folks who called upon you to deliver them from us.”</p>
<p>“Then...then I’ll tell them to stop!”</p>
<p>“...Even if they were willing to listen to you, which they wouldn’t be, it wouldn’t change anything.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it!?”</p>
<p>“Our kind do not believe in hopeful futures, little one. Your efforts would be deemed futile and we would continue to go about our business.”</p>
<p>“...Nuh-uh! I’ll find a way to show them, you’ll see!”</p>
<p>“All the good intentions in the universe cannot bend the limits of your scope. You are one little boy. You can change a mind or two, certainly, but you cannot change the world.”</p>
<p>Takeru bites his lip, not sure how to refute something so obviously true.</p>
<p>“That guilty look doesn’t suit you, nor is it appropriate. It would be inhumane to expect such miracles of you.”</p>
<p>He sniffles.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to die…!” He’s crying again. He can’t help it. “Th-there must be something we can do...you...you can run away with me…!”</p>
<p>Devimon laughs again, and shakes his head. “I picked my fight, now I have to live with it.”</p>
<p>“Or die with it…”</p>
<p>“...Silly child, nobody’s explained to you yet? No digimon dies forever, not like you humans. I will be reborn soon enough.”</p>
<p>Takeru blinks. “...S-so...you’ll live forever?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“...That’s good.”</p>
<p>“So see? You needn’t dampen your blankets with such waterworks. It’s unbecoming of a warrior of light.”</p>
<p>Takeru pouts. “...I’m not a warrior.”</p>
<p>“True, as of yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m...I’m Takeru.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe I asked.”</p>
<p>“But I want you to know…! If you die...let’s be friends next time, ok…? I-I could protect you, you wouldn’t have to be all alone up here on a mountain.”</p>
<p>Devimon is quiet for a while. “...You needn’t try to bargain for us to meet again, Takeru. If that is your wish, it is all but predetermined.”</p>
<p>“You mean it...?”</p>
<p>“I don’t make claims that I don’t mean. You have a well of transformative power within your person, even if you have no desire to use it.”</p>
<p>“...what do you mean, trans...formative…?”</p>
<p>“This planet itself listens to you and your peers like no other. It changes our forms for you, to suit your purposes.”</p>
<p>“The planet...listens? It’s alive?”</p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p>“Woah…” Takeru is genuinely distracted from his previous points by how cool that is.</p>
<p>Devimon seems to enjoy the inspiration he’s instilled. “The black gears and networks form the skin, shifting it as need be, or as is commanded of it.”</p>
<p>“So you can...you can control the world’s skin?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but no deeper than that. We know not what lies beneath. But it’s theorized that in the beating heart of the world, we would find our god.”</p>
<p>“So he doesn’t live in heaven?”</p>
<p>“...What is this heaven you speak of, little one?”</p>
<p>“The place that god and all the angels live. On earth, anyways...That’s why the bad guys who left heaven are called ‘fallen angels’, since they fell out of the sky.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I’d always wondered about that bizarre turn of phrase. So you humans invented it, then. Interesting.” Devimon rubs his chin. “I’m considered one such fallen angel myself, but I don’t recall falling from anywhere.”</p>
<p>“So you hear our words but don’t know where they come from?”</p>
<p>“Well yes, surely you noticed that we speak the same language?”</p>
<p>“Oh right.” Takeru’s head tilts. “So how did you learn Japanese?”</p>
<p>“I knew it when I was born.”</p>
<p>“Woah...lucky. I wish I could know languages without having to learn.”</p>
<p>“...Is that not how it works on earth?”</p>
<p>“No! You have to like, learn each word one by one.”</p>
<p>Devimon’s eyes widen a fraction. “That seems quite difficult. I commend you for having learned enough to hold a conversation with me, young as you are.”</p>
<p>“I’m not that young!” Takeru pouts. “I’m seven!”</p>
<p>“Seven what?”</p>
<p>“...Seven years?”</p>
<p>Now it’s Devimon’s turn to look confused. “...What is a year?”</p>
<p>“It’s...uh...it’s...365 days.”</p>
<p>“...So you have existed for 2,555 days. I see, if you’re measuring long spans of time, that would be a functional metric.”</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I didn’t count.” Devimon shrugs noncommittally.</p>
<p>“...So you’ve never had a birthday party?”</p>
<p>“...A what?”</p>
<p>Takeru gasps. “Every time you live another year, you have a party!”</p>
<p>“I see. To celebrate your survival capacities. No, as I said, I didn’t count, so I have never had a birthday party.”</p>
<p>“We should have one for you, then!”</p>
<p>Devimon seems to consider this for a minute. “...And how will you deduce when my birthday is meant to commence?”</p>
<p>“We’ll choose one, since you don’t know.” Takeru starts counting on his fingers. “...I was with my friends for 5 nights...how long have I been with you?”</p>
<p>“...18 nights.”</p>
<p>“So uh...that plus that...it’s August 23rd today!” It’s not, but Takeru doesn’t know that. “So August 23rd will be your birthday!”</p>
<p>Devimon chuckles. “Very well. I know not what ‘August’ is, but I will take your word for it. What would you consider pivotal to a birthday celebration?”</p>
<p>“...Cake! A big big cake! And presents for you!”</p>
<p>“Quite the self-aggrandizing celebration, hmm? Well, it only makes sense that I should take part in it, then.”</p>
<p>Takeru didn’t get a word of that, but he grins and nods anyways.</p>
<p>“I’d better get on that, then, as this is the last birthday I may spend as myself. You may have free run of the castle, to prepare a...present.”</p>
<p>Takeru’s face lights up like a firework display, and Devimon laughs. “You are an interesting boy...Takeru.”</p>
<p>And then he leaves, the door wide open behind him.</p>
<p>Takeru is still beaming as he shakes Patamon. “Hey! Wakey wakey!”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Come stretch your wings, we can leave this room now!”</p>
<p>Patamon snaps awake. “H-how did that happen!?”</p>
<p>“Devimon said I could run around so that I could make a present for him.”</p>
<p>“A-a present?”</p>
<p>“It’s his birthday!”</p>
<p>“What’s a birthday?”</p>
<p>“Oh nevermind, just come on!” Takeru picks Patamon up and places his dear partner on top of his hat. He feels the claws dig in and smiles, taking off out the door, spreading his arms and making airplane noises. He was so sad before...but now there’s gonna be a party! And Devimon won’t have to go fight those people with such sad eyes, he’ll have happy memories to think about protecting! So he won’t die! </p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>“Takeru, we need to run away…! While we have this chance…!”</p>
<p>“Nu-uh! We’re staying here so that our friends are safe, remember?”</p>
<p>“But <em>you</em> need to be safe…”</p>
<p>“I am safe!” Takeru declares, and resumes looking for craft supplies.</p>
<p>He doesn’t find any crayons or paper, but eventually, he accumulates wall paints and a discarded tapestry of an angel. Which will have to do.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the paint doesn’t dry as fast as he’d like, and so about a half hour is spent valiantly fanning it, until he’s one exhausted little tyke, and the tapestry is just dry enough not to smear as he rolls up his hard work.</p>
<p>He nearly takes a nap on the floor right then and there, but Ogremon comes to collect him. “Hey, you’re the one whose dumb idea it was to have us running around getting ready to throw a party all of a sudden, what are you doing sleeping!?”</p>
<p>“...I’ve been working hard too!”</p>
<p>“Oh have you now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>“Well get your little legs moving, Devimon wants you in the dining room.”</p>
<p>“Fiiiine…” Takeru heaves himself up and picks up the tapestry, an act that serves almost solely to throw him off balance - the roll is taller than he is. Ogremon quite plainly finds this hilarious, and Patamon growls at him for it.</p>
<p>“Easy, Patamon...come on…” He doesn’t think Ogremon is trying to be mean. He’s sure if he was him, he’d laugh too. </p>
<p>He has a harder time not being mad, though, when they reach the stairs, and Ogremon once again cackles as he waddles up them to the best of his ability. About halfway up, the ungentle giant seemingly decides to take pity on him, and picks him up by the back of his shirt, plopping him down again at the top of the stairs. </p>
<p>...That’s the biggest birthday cake he’s ever seen. He runs to investigate it. Triple-decker? He thought that was just a thing you said to exaggerate how much cake you wanted. “...Is it real?”</p>
<p>“No.” Devimon answers.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“But illusionary desserts are more effective anyways, you can eat to your heart’s content without fear of causing yourself a stomach ache.”</p>
<p>“Oh!!” His excitement is back.</p>
<p>“But eat the proper dinner first, little one.” Devimon chuckles, gesturing to the rest of the table.</p>
<p>It’s a feast akin to that which he saw in the illusionary mansion. “Woah...I can have all of this?”</p>
<p>“There’s more than enough to share. This much is real though, don’t make yourself sick. I may not be around to make sure your needs are attended to for much longer.”</p>
<p>“R-right…” Takeru tries to shake off the grim reminder by looking for a seat. There’s only one unoccupied by Devimon, at the opposite end of the table, so he goes and sits on that. Hm. Maybe the tall cake isn’t such a good thing, he won’t be able to see Devimon this way…</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, the cake turns invisible. “There. It would be rude to talk with that between us. How did your search for a present go?”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“I assume it’s that roll there, then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” </p>
<p>Devimon smiles at him. It feels less weird than it used to. But then something occurs to him. “Where’s Ogremon gonna sit?”</p>
<p>“Hm? He’s not joining us.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because he has no table manners.”</p>
<p>“...I’d like him to join us.”</p>
<p>Devimon rests his chin on one hand. “Putting aside that the celebration is for me and I should thus decide who is and isn’t present, explain your reasoning.”</p>
<p>“...You two are family, aren’t you? You raised him. If I knew my mom might die, and she didn’t let me spend time with her before that, I’d be so sad…”</p>
<p>“He’s not going to miss me, little one.”</p>
<p>“Did you ask him that?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then you don’t know that.”</p>
<p>“...I do suppose there is a logic in that.” Devimon waves his hand, and a chair, as well as Ogremon, wherever he’d briefly gone, are suddenly at the midway point of the table. Ogremon looks as bewildered by this as he is.</p>
<p>“Loyalty should be rewarded. Enjoy a bountiful last meal, Ogremon, your service has been dedicated, however sloppy.” </p>
<p>Ogremon looks so touched that Takeru doesn’t even mind having credit for the idea taken away from him. But then he realizes something. “Last meal? Ogremon might die too?” </p>
<p>“I’d say it’s quite a good deal more likely than my own demise.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you taking him to fight!?”</p>
<p>“He volunteered.”</p>
<p>Ogremon glares at Takeru. “I’d never abandon the boss, what kind of wuss do you take me for!?”</p>
<p>“B-but…!” Takeru might just cry again. He doesn’t want these two to die. They’re the bad guys, but they’re not bad people...how could a family who loves each other, loves each other enough to die together, be bad enough to deserve that death? They don’t...there’s no way that they do.</p>
<p>Patamon suddenly flies off of Takeru’s head. “Who’s coming to fight you!? If...if you two dying makes Takeru this sad, I’ll protect you!”</p>
<p>Devimon just laughs a strange, sad laugh. “These are Perfect level digimon, with armies quite a good deal larger than two or three, little Patamon. You wouldn’t have a prayer.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care! If you’re gonna fight, I’m-”</p>
<p>“No you’re not! Patamon, we’re not going to hurt anyone!”</p>
<p>“That’s dumb, kid.” Ogremon interjects, only to be pinched by Devimon.</p>
<p>“He may decide for himself in time whether those ideas are dumb or not, after he sees where they lead him. Do not interfere, this child is fascinating to me.” </p>
<p>Takeru idly wonders what’s so interesting about him. If Devimon thinks watching him is funny, or something. He receives no answer, just another odd smile. “We will be gone by the time you’re awake tomorrow, little one. If we are not back by that same night, you’ll know what’s happened to us.”</p>
<p>Takeru can’t figure out a way to answer, he only gulps. </p>
<p>“If it is fate that we should meet again, I will be intrigued to see how you’ve changed.”</p>
<p>The rest of dinner is stiff and awkward, though Devimon seems unaffected by everyone else’s discomfort. He seems to enjoy his present, but Takeru can no longer smile at the picture he spent so much of his time today creating.</p>
<p>“What is this symbol above the squiggles which I’m presuming to represent you and I?”</p>
<p>“...a peace sign.”</p>
<p>Takeru doesn’t sleep very much at all that night, he’s never felt so scared, so paralyzed with morbid anticipation, and so he ends up watching Devimon turn into a dot in the distance, when the sun rises. </p>
<p>He waits all day.</p>
<p>Devimon never comes back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>